


Elementals Within

by Spyridon



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-04
Updated: 2006-12-04
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyridon/pseuds/Spyridon
Summary: At one point, even the Ancients had legends.





	Elementals Within

* * *

  ** _Elementals Within _ **

* * *

She watched them as they trekked from the Stargate to the ruins a mile away. They reminded her so much of the basic elements; from the transparent air to the flowing water.  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill was as wild as the wind. From the moment he was born, he was destined to fly over the land, through the sky he so loved. Joining what they call the Air Force helped him achieve that. He loved flying, spiraling through the clouds, racing the winds, feeling the euphoria that came from such a flight. He spirit is meant to be free. Never try to harness him or he will blow you away. He was a man who loved to be in the skies.  
  
Teal'c the Jaffa was as solid as the earth he walked on. With the color of the rich earth his soul was as firm in friendship he gave to his Tau'ri friends. His protectiveness toward his family was like that of Mother Earth herself. She smiled at the thought. While all else crumbled around him, he was the foundation and support they needed; such a noble spirit to rely on. Earth as strong as he can never be broken but try and he will crush you. While the others changed and shifted, he was the constant support of which they could rely on.  
  
Doctor Daniel Jackson was the light as bright as the hottest fires. His curiosity about the ancient cultures and the meaning of life fueled his spirit; the thirst of knowledge was never quenched and never will be. The rest of the team called him the soul of SG-1. She believed it to be true. He was the light in the darkness the others sought for, to help guide them from the evil around them. She foresaw his path to be covered in such darkness no mortal could survive it. But he could with his strength of spirit. Try to tame his soul and he will burn you. He can shift and change as fast as any wild fire on a windy day.  
  
Major Samantha Carter was the flowing waters. Her soldier part the top of the deep waters, the scientist within her the water underneath, and the woman part the lowest waters of them all. Such layers built on top of the others. Yet together, they made the river she was. From one point to another, they flowed as one; two never seen unless you dived beneath. Try to retrain her and she will sweep you off your feet. She can never be fully contained. The major flowed from one personality to another with swiftest of ease.  
  
The Four Elementals of the Tau'ri, legend among the Ancients. The legend of the Four, those who protect and guide despite their own past pains and sorrows. She glided over them, unseen by their human eyes. The powerful air, the solid earth, the wild fire, and the hidden waters; separate they are powerful in their own right. But together, they are phenomenal, invincible to their enemies as they stand as one. These four were destined to bring about the fall of the Goa'uld regime.  
  
The Others think they would succumb to the challenges ahead of them. She knew better. These Tau'ri were exceptional, different from the rest; especially the fire. This one was the most unpredictable and the most powerful. She would watch this one. This one she sensed was destined for the great path.

* * *


End file.
